¿Sí, acepto?
by msbradbury
Summary: [AU/AH] Ha pasado un año desde que Elena escogió quedarse con Damon. Diferentes sucesos han marcado su historia de amor, diferentes hechos han creado un amor más profundo. E incluso el matrimonio suena posible, pero… ¿Dejará Stefan o Katherine que esto ocurra? Stefan ama a Elena, Katherine la odia.


**Capítulo 1:** Sorpresas.

Elena abrió sus ojos y se llevó una mano a la cara, cubriendo parte de sus ojos. Odiaba cuando los rayos del sol la recibían en las mañanas. Gruñó y se dio vuelta, quedando de frente con un chico de ojos claros y cabello oscuro, que la miraba con una sonrisa sincera.

**"¿Otra vez el mismo problema?"** preguntó sonriendo aun más.

Elena asintió y se acercó para dejar un besó en sus labios. Aquellos labios que se sentían tan cálidos juntos a los suyos, aquellos labios que hacían que olvidara todo por un rato y pudiera sentir la libertad, el amor y un montón de emociones que ni ella sabía que era capaz de sentir.

**"¿Qué hora es?"** preguntó contra sus labios.

Se separó unos centímetros para mirar bien al chico a su lado. En ocasiones, cuando lo miraba, podía ver su rostro en aquellos momentos cuando ella se acercó con su vestido blanco y le dijo que lo amaba. Le dijo que no se arrepentía de haberse enamorado de él ni que se arrepentía de haberlo conocido.  
Aquellos recuerdos hicieran que ahora ella sonriera. Estaba sumergida en el momento que no escuchó cuando Damon respondió su pregunta.

**"Debería levantarme. No quiero llegar tarde al trabajo… Pero, tampoco quiero dejarte"** volvió a besarlo y se levantó.

Damon la siguió con la mirada. No podía negar lo hermosa que era, con su cabello castaño cayendo por su espalda, sus ojos que le sonreían, esos labios bien formados que iluminaban su rostro cuando sonreía. Y, claramente, no podía negar su corazón; como ella se preocupaba de todos, siempre intentando hacer lo correcto para el bien de todos y de ella.

En cambio, él solo pensaba en sí mismo. Él era el egoísta.

Demasiado bueno para ser real. Stefan era quien compartía las características con Elena, era Stefan el primer amor de su novia.  
Tragó al pensar en Stefan. Su hermano había cambiado con él desde que Elena decidió dejarlo. ¿Por qué le costaba tanto aceptar que Elena lo amaba? Sabía que Stefan seguía amándola, queriéndola para él.

Se sentó en la cama y despejó sus mentes de aquellos pensamientos.

Elena apareció vestida y se sentó juntó a la cama. Su ceño se frunció al ver la mirada que tenía Damon.

**"¿Stefan?"**

Damon asintió.

**"Damon, debes darle su tiempo. No es fácil borrar lo que sientes por alguien; tú sabes que me costó darme cuenta lo que sentía por ti"**

**"Ha pasado un año. Un año para que dejara de pensar tanto en lo que siente, e incluso nosotros comenzamos con nuestros sentimientos mucho antes"**

No le gustaba hablar con Elena sobre Stefan y sus sentimientos. Era su hermano, sabía que debía preferirlo antes que una chica. Damon admitía, después de todo, que Stefan era su familia. Lo único que le quedaba de la familia Salvatore. ¿Pero escogería Stefan primero a su familia? Al parecer, Stefan prefería su felicidad primero y después la de Damon. Sin embargo, el mayor de los Salvatore no podía culparlo.

**"Es hora de salir. ¿Te veo después?"**

Él sonrió y se acercó a besarla. Era una afirmación.

* * *

** "¿Cómo está el corazón del pobre Stefan?"** preguntó alguien detrás de Elena. Conocía esa voz femenina.

Elena se detuvo y miró sobre su hombro. Una chica de cabello rubio, vestida con una falda que le llegaba hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas, una blusa roja que hacía que su piel se viera más pálida, la observaba con diversión y una sonrisa de triunfo.

La morena la miró con desprecio y siguió caminando. Sin embargo, escuchó como los tacones de la rubia sonaban contra el suelo.

**"Es realmente extraño que me sigas, Rebekah"** habló Elena.

Odiaba encontrarse con la rubia. Rebekah solía molestarla por su relación con Damon, diciendo que, al parecer, sus sentimientos no eran lo suficientemente fuertes para mantenerse a un chico. Que había dejado a Stefan ilusionado después de que él le entregara su corazón. ¡Aquello no era real! Ella amó a Stefan, siempre tendría un lugar especial para él, pero su corazón le pertenecía a Damon.

**"Quería saber cómo estaba Stefan. No ha respondido a mis llamadas, creo que lo molesté"** lo último sonó como si lo dijera más para ella misma que para Elena.

**"Acércate a él y no me molestes"** se detuvo frente a la puerta del Mystic Grill y se giró para mirar a Rebekah. **"Mira, puede que ahora encuentres a alguien que realmente te ame. Ahora Stefan no está conmigo, eres libre para ir y pedirle una cita. Oh, verdad que no eres lo suficiente para él"**

Rebekah se acercó un paso y sus ojos brillaban de enfado. Sus labios estaban tensos y su voz sonó cargada de enfado cuando habló:

**"No me provoques, Elena"**

Elena se encogió de hombros y entró al Mystic Grill.

Sus jornadas solían ser placenteras. En ocasiones Caroline pasaba para tomar algo y se quedaba hablando con ella, al igual que Bonnie, quien se veía mucho más calmada después del incidente con Catherine.

También estaba Matt, quien trabajaba junto a ella. Matt había sido su novio y ahora era uno de sus mejores amigos. Podría decir que Matt era uno de los chicos con el mejor corazón que podía haber conocido.  
Lo vio alejándose de una mesa y se acercó a saludarlo.

**"Se ve más gente hoy"** Matt comentó contento.

**"Más trabajo para hoy"** respondió Elena antes de comenzar con su trabajo.

Las horas pasaron rápidamente con tanto movimiento. Y deseó haber salido junto a Matt, pero estaba tan ansiosa de llegar junto a Damon, que esta vez no esperó a su amigo.

Cuando salió encontró a una rubia molesta esperándola.

**"¿Qué le has dicho?"** espetó Rebekah acercándose apresuradamente a Elena.

Quedaron a unos centímetros de distancia, Rebekah la miraba con desprecio. Y también Elena podía sentir que en su mente, Rebekah la estaba matando.

**"No sé de qué me hablas"** respondió con la misma hostilidad en su voz.

Sin previo aviso, Rebekah dejó caer la palma de su mano en la mejilla de Elena. Aquello dolió pero Elena lo ocultó, no iba a darle el gusto a Rebekah.

**"La próxima vez será peor. Sabes que podríamos haber tenido una mejor relación, pero al parecer, a ti te gusta lo contrario"**

No estaba segura si la bofetada de Rebekah quedó marcada en su mejilla, esperó que no para no tener que explicarle a Damon.

Suspiró y caminó unos pasos antes de encontrarse con Damon. Quien tría un ramo de flores con él.

**"Sorpresa…"** murmuró mirando a Elena. Con los ojos entrecerrados, inspeccionando el rostro de Elena. Llevó su mano libre y le acarició la mejilla, donde Rebekah había dejado su marca.

**"¿Quién lo ha hecho?"**

**"No importa, Damon. De verdad"**

Aquello pareció importarle poco a Damon, quien seguía mirando preocupado. Elena sonrió y eso pareció calmar un poco al chico, pero no del todo.

Ella lo abrazó y lo besó. Un beso de perfecta sincronización, sus labios encajaban perfectamente con los del otro. Se movían al mismo ritmo y hacían que el amor que sentían se transmitiera al otro.

**"Has dicho que había una sorpresa. ¿Cuál es?"** susurró Elena, todavía cerca de Damon. Podía sentir la respiración de él, también podía oler el perfume en el cuerpo de Damon, aquel olor que le agradaba más que cualquier otro.

**"Si me sigue, señorita, podré mostrarle"** dijo lentamente en el oído de Elena. La chica a la que amaba más que a sí mismo. La chica que era todo para él.

* * *

Hola. Espero que les haya gustado.  
Dejen sus opiniones y lo que les gustaría ver :) Cualquier crítica constructiva es bienvenida.

-N.


End file.
